Stargazing
by Genuine-Discord
Summary: Severus and Sirius enjoy a night outside and...a kiss. SLASH. 1SHOT! SS/SB SNACK. Not angsty. Ficlet.


**A/N: Random Snack fluffiness. Yah. Review? Sequel? SLASH.**

Severus relaxed all of his muscles, closing his eyes as he rested his head against the soft grass. The cool night breeze gently caressed his skin, the pale moonlight falling across his face, the shadows showing off his features at his finest.

The wind whispered in the long grass, the tall green stalks swaying gently in the breeze. The starlight dappled his expression, and as he opened his onyx eyes, they gleamed brightly under the light of the night sky.

He heard the soft footsteps and snuffling breaths of the great black dog before Padfoot shuffled into his line of vision, sniffing the ground with a peculiar fascination. He glanced out of the corners of his eyes, slightly amused as the dog nuzzled right up to his arm.

The cold nose hit his elbow, and the dog jumped violently, head whipping up. Severus looked at him, lips quirking up in the beginnings of a half-smile. Sirius regarded him suspiciously, and Severus went back to gazing up at the stars.

"Snape?" Sirius asked, sitting cross-legged next to him and running his eyes over Severus' lithe body.

"Yes, Black?" He asked, voice silky and genuinely without a care in the world.

He was lying sprawled out on the back lawn of Hogwarts, the waves of the Black Lake lapping at the pebbly shore not far from his bare feet. He wasn't wearing his sweeping black cloak; it was folded neatly at his side. His boots were side by side next to his cloak, his legs crossed at the ankles.

His shirt was part way unbuttoned, revealing his pale, smoothly toned chest. He felt Sirius' gaze on him, the other man's eyes travelling up and down his body to finally land on his face.

"What're you doing?"

"I am taking a break." Severus murmured, turning his eyes back to Sirius.

The man was spread out beside him, propped up on his elbow, chin resting in the palm of his raised hand. "Why?" He asked, jaw clacking as the pressure of his hand forced it shut again.

Severus shrugged one shoulder. "I'm tired." He said quietly, swallowing as he closed his eyes again.

"Oh." Sirius rolled over, so his arm was brushing against Severus'. "Mind if I stay?"

"No." He said blankly, repressing the shudder that ran down his spine at Sirius' feather-light touch.

"Good." Sirius shifted and rested his forehead against Severus' shoulder, breathing in the scent of cardamom or some other exotic spice.

Severus smirked and gently slipped on of his arms around the Animagus' waist. Sirius took that as an invitation and wrapped his legs around Severus' calves, his arms around the Potions master's waist.

"Mmm." Sirius hummed. "You smell yummy."

Severus snorted and rolled in Sirius' grip to look him in the eyes. "Indeed." He muttered, watching as Sirius' chocolate eyes flickered with some unidentified emotion.

Without even realizing what he was doing, Severus leaned in and captured Sirius' lips with his own. Sirius smiled against his mouth and shifted to straddle Severus' hips and continue their kiss.

Severus gently ran his tongue along Sirius' lips, asking entrance to the other's mouth. Sirius' lips parted, but before Severus could slip his tongue into his mouth, Sirius' tongue darted out to begin the erotic dance only known to lovers.

The Potions master pulled Sirius over on top of him, parting his legs to Sirius could move and lay in between them. Reaching up to tangle his fingers in Severus' slightly greasy hair, Sirius backed off a little, then returned to kiss Severus harder.

Severus moaned softly, his hips rocking restlessly up against the Animagus'. Sirius groaned in response and then nipped at Severus' bottom lip. With one final swipe of his tongue across his lips, Sirius pulled away and propped himself up so he could still pin Severus to the ground and not impede the other man' breathing.

The lithe dark-haired man stared up at Sirius, eyes wide. "Well." He said, breathless.

"Yeah." Sirius replied, just as frazzled.

"That was…" He trailed off, chest heaving.

"Brilliant." Sirius supplied, smirking.

"Hell yes." Severus said softly.

Sirius nonchalantly rolled over, off of Severus. "Well…I'll talk to you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah. Want to kiss again tomorrow?"

Sirius smirked again. "Yeah."

Severus smirked back. "Alright."

Sirius nodded, then jumped to his feet, falling into Padfoot form. The dog barked once, then galloped off into the night. Severus sighed and looked back up to the sky.

"Indeed."


End file.
